


Vyzvánění

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will má nové vyzvánění, o kterém ale neví.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vyzvánění

Will stál u zdi, zatím co technici fotili místo činu a odebírali vzorky. A že jich bylo. Oběti byly zmasakrovány. Will už provedl svou vlastní analýzu. Vrah oběti z osobního důvodu nenáviděl. Vzhledem k tomu, že oběťmi byli muž a žena, která byla vdaná, bylo jasné, že vrahem byl její manžel. Ti dva spolu měli poměr a manžel na to přišel. Naštval se a zabil je. Jednoduché, primitivní, nechutné. Bylo v tom tolik osobního citu, až ho z toho bolela hlava. Nebylo to jako vražda Rozparovače, z které jste cítili krásu. Byl to humus.

,,Máš něco?ˮ zeptal se ho Jack.

,,Ani mě nepotřebuješ. Byl to její manžel, je to tak očividné, až je to hloupé.ˮ

,,Přestaň být sarkastický, Grahame, a vysvětluj.ˮ

,,Naše oběti spolu měly poměr, o čemž svědčí, že ve dřezu jsou dvě špinavé skleničky od vína. Pak je tu také ten nepřehlédnutelný fakt, že byli nalezeni v posteli. Ještě k tomu nazí. Manžel to zjistil a moc se mu to nelíbilo. Musel to vědět už nějakou dobu, přeci jen toto je dům toho muže. Musel je sledovat nebo si na to najal soukromého detektiva. Nicméně o tom věděl, ale chtěl být naprosto jistý. Vešel a-ˮ

 _,,Ach, Wille,ˮ_ ozvalo se najednou orgasmické zasténání.

,,Co to kurva bylo?ˮ zeptal se vyděšeně Jack.

Will nic neříkal, jen jeho vytřeštěné oči dávaly jasně najevo, že je překvapený také.

,,Já nic neslyšel,ˮ odpověděl Will a odkašlal si.

,,Nicméně vrah vešel dovnitř a-ˮ

_Ach, Wille._

,,Co to sakra je?ˮ zeptal se znovu Jack a Will si jen povzdychl. Ať se neděje to, co si myslí, že se právě teď děje. Bohužel, aby toho nebylo málo, přilákali na sebe pozornost Beverly, Briana i Jimmyho.

_Ach, Wille._

,,Zdá se mi to, nebo to opravdu zní jako doktor Lecter?ˮ zeptal se Jimmy a Beverly se ušklíbla.

,,Ano, to zní. Mužský hlas s evropským přízvukem. Velmi známý hlas, opravdu. Wille, je tu něco, co bys nám rád pověděl?ˮ

Will zamručel, ale zůstal zticha.

_Ach, Wille._

_Ach, Wille._

_Ach, Wille._

,,Já ho zabiju,ˮ pomyslel si Will, než z kapsy vytáhl mobil. Oči všech čtyř se doširoka otevřely, když viděli, že zvuk jde z Willova telefonu. Will je ignoroval a rychle si přečetl zprávy od Hannibala.

**Wille, byl bys tak hodný a při cestě domů koupil mouku?**

**Ještě pořád jsi na místě činu?**

**Už to konečně zjistili, nebo jsou myšlenkové pochody strýčka Jacka stále pomalé jako vždy?**

**Málem bych zapomněl, našel jsem tvou tajnou skrýš plnou nechutně sladkých věcí.**

**Všechno to vyhazuju ven.**

**Opovaž se ještě něco takového někdy udělat!**

Will si povzdychl, co ho to proboha napadlo chodit s kanibalistickým sériovým vrahem, který si potrpí na předražené věci a vyhazuje mu ven jeho pochutinky, které musí skrývat ve skříni se svým spodním prádlem!

Bože, co si jenom myslel?

,,Jaké jsou sezení s naším drahým doktorem?ˮ zeptala se s úšklebkem Beverly.

,,Jsem si jistá, že dělá celkem důkladné prohlídky.ˮ

Brian s Jimmym se rozesmáli.

,,Mlč, Beverly,ˮ zamumlal Will.

,,Přestávám se divit, že ti jako psychiatr vydržel tak dlouho. Takové zacházení by se mi taky líbilo.ˮ

,,O čem se to sakra bavíte?ˮ zeptal se Jack, který se v jejich rozhovoru ztrácel.

,,Tady Will je ve vztahu s doktorem Lecterem.ˮ

,,Cože? Já myslel, že psychiatry nenávidíš. A teď s jedním spíš?ˮ

Will jen pokrčil rameny. Bylo těžké vysvětlovat jeho a Hannibalův vztah.

,,Bude pořád ochotný falšovat papíry, že jsi zdravý na práci v terénu?ˮ

,,Jacku!ˮ zakřičela na něj Beverly. ,,No co? Willa potřebujeme.ˮ

,,,Svoje jsem už řekl, jedu domů,ˮ povzdychl si Will a otočil se k odchodu.

,,Lecter ti už vyhřívá postel?ˮ zeptal se Brian a plácl si s Beverly.

,,Ne, ten pravděpodobně stojí nahý u sporáku a vaří.ˮ

Všichni se na něj šokovaně podívali a Will s dalším protočením očí odešel.

…

Will přišel domů unavený a s taškou od nákupu. Hannibal, oblečený pouze do kalhot, v kuchyni vařil a usmál se na něj.

,,Jak bylo v práci?ˮ zeptal se a převzal od Willa tašku.

,,Nemysli si, že se z toho jen tak vyvlečeš!ˮ

,,Nemysli si, že se vyvlečeš z té tvé skrýše.ˮ

,,Jak můžeš být tak necitlivý k čokoládovým tyčinkám?!ˮ

,,Jsou nezdravé a velmi sladké.ˮ

,,Ale uklidňují moje nervy. Zvlášť poté co neustále musím Jackovi lhát o tom, že nevím, kdo je Chesapeakský rozparovač. Jsi příšerný přítel.ˮ

,,Říká ten, co ve skříni schovává čokoládu!ˮ

,,Říká ten, co právě vyzradil Jackovi, že to, co se odehrává ve tvé kanceláři, není jen psychologie.ˮ

,,Říká ten, který radši běží za Jackem, než aby zůstal se mnou v posteli!ˮ

Will s Hannibalem stáli naproti sobě a navzájem na sebe vrčeli.

,,Naštvaný sex?ˮ

,,Ano.ˮ

…

,,Dohodneme se?ˮ zeptal se Will poté, co nazí leželi mezi roztrhanými polštáři a ještě roztrhanějším oblečením.

,,A na čem, drahý?ˮ

,,Já si nechám tvé originální vyzvánění na zprávy a ty mi dovolíš dvě čokoládové tyčinky týdně.ˮ

,,Dobře.ˮ

,,Tak fajn.ˮ


End file.
